


Reasons to Not Turn Your Alarm Clock Off in the Morning

by yorozuyas



Series: 100 Ways to Annoy Your Roommate [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Language, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, i wrote this during a three hour flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorozuyas/pseuds/yorozuyas
Summary: Hijikata hears rustling on the other bed across the room, indicating that a) Gintoki is very sound asleep or b) the bastard is awake and is just purposely pissing him off by not turning his ringer off.





	Reasons to Not Turn Your Alarm Clock Off in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i was bored on the way home from florida and i found a list of college au hijigin prompts i'd written down last year on my phone. so this happened. yeah it was sudden. i am so sorry. i don't know what this was. i hope you enjoy anyway. also i miss gintama. i recommend reading the fic preceding this one in the series btw

_ RIIIIIING. _

_ RIIIIIING. _

_ RIIIIIING. _

That is the first sound Hijikata hears as soon as he wakes up. It isn’t his alarm clock, that’s for sure; after all, he now has a phone shaped mark on his cheek after having fallen asleep scrolling through his Twitter feed. He groggily scratches his cheek, and, struggling to keep one eye open, checks his phone for the time.

The clock reads 5:30 am and Hijikata is already ready to scream in frustration. He doesn’t have class until 9 in the morning.

_ RIIIING. _

_RIIIING._

God, he is going to choke the life out of his roommate. “Ngh,” he groans, unhappy with the fact that he had woken up 3 hours before he’s supposed to. That’s three whole hours of extra sleep! He rolls over, buries his head in his pillow and throws his covers over his head. Maybe if he ignores it, Gintoki’s alarm will just...stop on its own. Maybe if he ignores it, he’ll just fall back asleep. 

Hijikata hears rustling on the other bed across the room, indicating that a) Gintoki is very sound asleep  or  b) the bastard is awake and is just purposely pissing him off by not turning his ringer off. 

“Oi, you bastard, turn that shit off,” he murmurs sleepily, squeezing his pillow over his ears. “If y’ain’t gon’ get up, I’ll throw ya out of the room...” Hijikata tries to sound menacing when he says this, but his drowsiness causes him to slur his words. Thankfully, Gintoki’s phone stops ringing and Hijikata slowly drifts back to sleep....

_ RIIIIING. _

_ RIIIIING. _

....until the phone started going off again. Hijikata growls in irritation this time: “AGGH!! Gintoki, if you’re awake, I’m going to  kill  you!” He rolls over to the other side of the bed again, and chucks a pillow at the other boy, hitting Gintoki square on the face. Gintoki, however, merely plants his face on Hijikata’s pillow and, much to the other boy’s annoyance, is now  drooling all over it . 

“I will fucking choke you in your sleep...” Hijikata says through gritted teeth. “Two can play at that game.” He pulls off his covers and gets up, making his way towards Gintoki’s bed. The cold floor sends shivers up Hijikata’s spine, which forces him awake  even more. “I’m going to fucking kill you....” he murmurs under his breath over and over. He stands at the foot of Gintoki’s bed, and looks at the shit-faced bastard who is now sporting a smile of amusement. At this point, Hijikata no longer cared whether or not the other boy is really just sleeping or if he could hear every comment he’s making about him, but he just wants to  get back at him. 

Angrily, Hijikata aggressively pulls off Gintoki’s covers, but the sight he sees underneath is certainly enough to completely wake him as he yells out in shock. 

This time, it’s Gintoki’s turn to jolt awake, heart pounding. His eyes dart around the dorm room in fear, and only stops when he realizes Hijikata gaping up at him from the ground. His face is the color of his strawberry milk boxers that’s laying on the floor inches away from Hijikata’s hand.

“W-W-W-What are y-you d-d-d-d-doing!?” Hijikata is screaming at him. Gintoki just gives him a confused look, but then his roommate looks away, pointing a finger at him.

“Wh-Wha—..?” Gintoki looks down and a realization dawns on him: he is ass naked. Not that this shocked him of course, he’s always slept naked. But it isn’t this fact that made him turn red: it’s the fact that his dick is out in the open and Hijikata’s  _staring_ at it.

He’s embarrassed, but this doesn’t deter him from teasing the other boy. “What?” he asks, smiling in amusement.

“W-..Wh— COVER YOURSELF UP YOU JACKASS!” Hijikata screeches at him, squeezing his eyes shutand feeling around on the floor for anything he could throw at Gintoki. He feels something soft, like a cloth, on the space next to him and freezes.

He doesn’t open his eyes. “This is your underwear, isn’t it.” 

“Oogushi-kun, no need to be such a prude. You act like you’ve never seen a penis before.” Gintoki chuckles as Hijikata yanks his hand away from his strawberry milk patterned boxers. “And yes, those are my boxers, I’ll take them, thank you very much.” He leans over and grabs it from the floor. 

Hijikata stands up; his face honestly just keeps getting redder and redder each second. “Why the fuck- Why would you- AHHHH!!!!” the other male screams in frustration — God, he just wanted to  sleep. Gintoki slides on his boxers, staring at Hijikata in amusement, who’s now rambling like crazy.

“Why the FUCK are you sleeping _ass _naked? _Jesus fucking Christ_, I never want to see that shit again. I swear I can't fucking take another second of this! What if it were someone else who saw you?!” He understands stripping down to his boxers, but sleeping butt naked? In _this_ economy? 

Gintoki purses his lips. Takes a step forward. Hijikata’s glaring at him in annoyance, but Gintoki’s heart couldn’t help but skip a beat at his expression.  _Damn, why does he have to be so cute? _“And what if it  _was_ someone else who saw me? What will you do about it?” he taunts, his voice low and husky.

Hijikata says nothing and looks away in pure embarrassment. “Just . . . ugh. Go fuck yourself. Turn off your goddamn ringer next time or I’ll  really throw you out of the room.” 

Gintoki smiles fondly at him, even as the other boy started mumbling how he had lost precious sleep because of this whole fiasco. And you know what? Maybe Gintoki is glad this happened. He hasn’t been doing well lately, both physically and mentally (not that he’ll ever tell him that though) and sometimes, he finds himself thinking back to that night of the thunderstorm. In truth, he hadn't been sleeping well since that night. He constantly felt like his chest was going to cave in on him and suffocate him. He didn't know when it happened, but he's realized that the only time he doesn't feel like the world is about to turn his back on him, that his demons are going to get the better of him, that the pain of his past will continue to haunt him and hurt him, is when he's in this room with Hijikata. Sure, he’s a pain in the ass, but after having lived with him for several months, Gintoki’s found that the other boy means....something to him. He doesn’t know what, but the sentiments are definitely there. It's odd how his roommate, whom he hated so much at the beginning of the year, is now someone he could find comfort in. How Hijikata's mere presence was enough to lift up his spirits. How his stupid face could brighten up his whole day. How this tiny room soon became his home - perhaps, the _only_home he will ever know. 

Hijikata finally turns away from him, but Gintoki grabs his arm before he could go back to bed. He pulls him into a hug, burying his face into the other’s neck. He could hear his own heart beating erratically against his rib cage. He closes his eyes, softly breathing in Hijikata's morning scent of coffee and cigarettes._This is his home. And he never wants to let go._

“Wh-What the fuck...?” Hijikata replies, but he doesn’t pull away. He’s too afraid to. Gintoki’s holding onto him with such need and desperation that he’s scared that if he pulls back, Gintoki will just crumble away in his arms. 

“Just . . . let me stay like this for awhile.” 

Neither of them say anything. For a good minute or so, the only sound you could hear was the ferocious pounding of their hearts. Hijikata could feel the warmth radiating from Gintoki’s naked body, his hot breath tickling his neck and his eyelashes fluttering against his skin. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as Gintoki's soft lips grazes his neck, planting a barely-there kiss that would've gone unnoticed if it hadn't been for his acute senses. Gintoki's arms around his waist are tight, pulling him closer to his body. Hijikata subconsciously hugs him back, gently rubbing circles on the other's back, as if to comfort him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. And he didn’t know if he was  ever  going to pull away if that goddamned phone didn’t start going off again.

That definitely snapped them out of it. Hijikata jerks back suddenly, and a look of hurt flashes across Gintoki’s face, though he doesn’t know if that was just a figment of his imagination.

“I swear to fucking god I will choke you if you don’t turn that fucking ringer off.” He says angrily, turning away and getting back into his bed. 

Gintoki laughs, swiping his phone from his bedside table. “Sure, sure, Oogushi-kun. I’m sure you’d  love to see Little Shiroyasha again.” 

The last thing Gintoki hears is Hijikata yelling “FUCK YOU!” as he disappears into the bathroom laughing hysterically.


End file.
